icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Vychodil
Czech | birth_date = | birth_place = Ostava, Czechoslovakia | career_start = 2000 | career_end = }} David Vychodil (born March 25, 1980 in Ostrava, Czechoslovakia, now the Czech Republic) is a Czech professional ice hockey player, currently playing for Gazovik Tyumen in the Vysshaya Liga in Russia. Career He began his notable professional career playing at junior level in his native Czech Republic for Dukla Jihava, before moving to North America in the year 2000. On arrival, he began playing junior level hockey for the Sioux City Musketeers of the USHL, the highest level of junior hockey in the United States. Vychodil spent one season in Sioux City before progressing to ECHL standard with the Johnstown Chiefs. Vychodil would only play two games for the Chiefs before being moved mid-season to the Wheeling Nailers, another ECHL team. Vychodil settled well and played 38 games during the 2001/02 season. He returned to the Nailers the following season, but played just one game before moving to Europe to play for HC Havirov Panthers of the Czech Extraliga. Vychodil would also spend time playing for Rosice Zdár nad Sázavou as well as a second spell at Dukla Jihava during the 2002/03 season. Vychodil began the 2003/04 season still in the Czech Republic, playing in the second tier of the Czech League for HC Frýdek-Místek. He played in just four games before returning to North America with the Winston-Salem T-Birds of the SEHL, a team that existed for just one season before folding. Vychodil failed to finish the season with the T-Birds though, and played for two more teams before the season ended - the Greensboro Generals and the Adirondack IceHawks. Vychodil found form whilst playing for the IceHawks, and stayed for the following season. He proved to be an important player for the side, featuring in 75 games throughout the 2004/05 season. Despite his improved form, Vychodil again changed team in the off-season, moving to play for the first time in Russia for Metallurg Serov of the Vysshaya Liga. He remained in Russia for the rest of the term, playing 40 times. During the off-season, Vychodil was spotted by Manchester Phoenix player/coach Tony Hand and was added to the Phoenix blue-line. Vychodil was a popular player amongst Phoenix fans, and became known for his accurate and powerful slapshot, which he used to grab 39 points in 56 games for the Manchester club. His play led to the EIHL-winning Coventry Blaze signing him in the off-season as a replacement for the injured Rumun Ndur. Unfortunately, Vychodil was unable to produce his form for his new team and in November 2007 was released by Coventry head coach Paul Thompson following the signing of his former Phoenix team-mate K. C. Timmons. Vychodil has since taken the opportunity to sign for his third club in the EIHL, signing for the Basingstoke Bison until the end of the 2007/08 season. Again Vychodil was released from his contract, and he chose to move to Russia, signing for Vysshaya Liga club Gazovik Tyumen. External links * *David Vychodil Personal Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website. *"Vychodil To Russia", Coventry Blaze Official Website, 20/06/08 Category:Adirondack Frostbite players Category:Adirondack IceHawks players Category:Basingstoke Bison players Category:Coventry Blaze players Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Greensboro Generals (ECHL) players Category:HC Havířov players Category:Johnstown Chiefs players Category:Manchester Phoenix players Category:Sioux City Musketeers players Category:Wheeling Nailers players